


The Story Goes (On And On)

by Filigranka



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: ...cue Julia Michaels' song, Drabble, Kylo Ren Has Issues, M/M, the Resistance won
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-27 20:49:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19797517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: Kylo can't stop talking.





	The Story Goes (On And On)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lucymonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucymonster/gifts).



‘It’s all right”, says Kylo; his breath is hot, so hot, on Finn’s ankle and fuck, Finn’d never guess someone’s lips could feel so good so far of his cock, but it’s not all right, he should get out of this cell, come back to his friends, he shouldn’t have come to see Ren, not the first time, not the second, not the tenth, and— ‘It’s not the matter of sides. It’s you. Us. We’re—

‘—flawed.’

‘—no. Above. Better.’ Kylo licks the centre of Finn’s foot and Finn jerks, seeing white. ‘That’s why I disappointed them all, too.’


End file.
